<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solace by invertedtorch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663668">Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedtorch/pseuds/invertedtorch'>invertedtorch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disenchantment (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Depression, Sad, Warm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedtorch/pseuds/invertedtorch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hopes of causing mayhem, Luci convinces Elfo to go into Bean's room against her wishes. Elfo stumbles upon a situation he does not fully understand, with a Bean he's never met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bean | Tiabeanie/Elfo (Disenchantment)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Disclaimer: Hello. I am rusty. I haven't written in awhile. Have a one-shot. P.S. This fic is dedicated to my boyfriend, who happens to be my personal sun.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p>“That door is the same door it was yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that.”<br/><br/>
Elfo broke his staring spell to avert his eyes to Luci, who had an elbow propped against the stone wall with a joint pinched between his fingers.<br/><br/>
“You’re really not worried?” Elfo managed softly, a hint of annoyance mingling with the pained expression on his face.<br/><br/>
Luci rolled his eye, taking a deep inhale of the joint. He pursed his mouth to allow the smoke to sail from him and swirl around Elfo’s head. “I mean. She’s a human. Bean may have the liver of some sort of supernatural being- but, still a human.” He shrugged, tapping his joint to allow the ashes to fall from its tip.<br/><br/>
Elfo coughed, taking a step back from the demon.<br/><br/>
“I’ve never seen elves do this,” Elfo responded. “So it only happens to humans?”<br/><br/>
Luci scoffed. “Of course it does. Humans are fundamentally flawed. Even your precious Beanie Poo. What is more concerning is this weird stalker thing you’ve been laying on thick these past few days- I mean, really, dude, how pathetic is it to just stand outside her room?” He laughed with a shake of his head.<br/><br/>
Elfo rubbed his hands together, his brows furrowing as he looked back towards Bean’s bedroom door.<br/><br/>
“Hey- it’s not pathetic! She…” His shoulders went slack. “She won’t let me inside. So, I’ll just wait for her instead.”<br/><br/>
Luci’s tail swished. His attention was had.<br/><br/>
“And you’re just going to do whatever she wants you to do? Are you really the push-over that everyone thinks that you are? That even you think you are?” He leaned in close to rest his chin on Elfo’s shoulder, his voice smooth as velvet.<br/><br/>
Elfo swallowed hard. Sometimes Luci really dug where it hurt.<br/><br/>
As though he read the elf’s mind, Luci’s voice lowered, “fun fact, insults tend to hurt more when they’re true.”<br/><br/>
Elfo looked down at his boots. Maybe Luci was right. Unfortunately, sometimes, he was.<br/><br/>
“Bean needs me…” He stated.<br/><br/>
“Nah, I wouldn’t go that far,” Luci tossed back his head with a small cackle. “But, you shouldn’t let her tell you what to do. We sleep in there too. It’s not just her room anymore. Go show her that you are entitled to the room too. You’re not so green puppy she can keep outside when she feels like it.”<br/><br/>
Elfo nodded slowly. “Yeah,” His voice raised, his eyes widening. “You’re right,” He took a breath, shaking out his sweating palms.<br/><br/>
“I’m gonna do it,” He told Luci. “I’m gonna go give her---” He reached up and gripped the door handle, tugging it open with a small grunt. “---a piece of my---” the door complained noisily and when Elfo looked inside of her room, his bravado collapsed.<br/><br/>
“...mind.” His voice lowered to a near whisper.<br/><br/>
The first thing he saw was garbage. Everywhere. Empty mugs, containing varying levels of alcohol. A couple were spilled. Bean’s clothes were scattered around the room, crumpled and tossed aside as though Bean had been searching frantically for something and then did not bother to tidy the place back up.<br/><br/>
“Bean?” He called out cautiously, digging a finger into the collar of his shirt to let air inside. He felt damp under his clothes all of the sudden.<br/><br/>
Elfo stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind him. Thankfully, King Zog had confiscated Bean’s curtains or the room would have been too dark to navigate.<br/><br/>
“Bean?” he asked a little louder, making his way over the heaps of trash to her bedside.<br/><br/>
Elfo put his hands on the top and stood up taller to see over its edge.<br/><br/>
Sure enough, there she was. Curled up on her side, white blonde hair sticking to her neck and cheek. She wasn’t even sleeping. It was more of a blank stare.<br/><br/>
“Elfo?” Bean whispered quietly.<br/><br/>
“Yeah, Bean, it’s Elfo,” He replied, his gaze softening. “I’m---...I’m sorry that I came into your room. I know you didn’t want me in here. I just...you were in here for days and it’s really weird being in this castle without you being around, and, well, I wondered if maybe you were sick or something, and if you were sick, is someone doing something about it? And, that’s another thing---”<br/><br/>
Bean cut him off with a gentle shushing. “Ok, fine, you’re in my room. You happy now?”<br/><br/>
Elfo considered her question. Was he happy? No, he was feeling terrible. Some awful kind of joy that made his heart feel like cement in his chest and sent his stomach fluttering wildly. Much like when the friends would have near death experiences.<br/><br/>
“I’d be more happy if you were happy,” He replied, gripping her blanket with his hands so he could hoist himself up to sit beside her. “Bean, should I get your dad or something?”<br/><br/>
Bean snorted. “Ha, yeah. Let’s get Zog. He’ll know just what to do.”<br/><br/>
Elfo frowned. “You’re being weird, Bean.”<br/><br/>
Bean sighed heavily. “Please- how about you just come here?”<br/><br/>
Elfo shuffled closer to her. “Like this?”<br/><br/>
Bean raised up her blanket and took his wrist to gently pull him closer to her. She laid her head on his small lap.<br/><br/>
He tensed. His face grew hot with mild discomfort. Then, he looked down at her. She seemed to almost cling to him. Very much unlike the boisterous, strong willed friend he had an unwavering attraction to. She looked more like a deflated balloon or one of the reject candies in Elfwood that didn’t make the cut to be sold off as candy.<br/><br/>
Elfo sighed, his body relaxing with the motion. He wasn’t sure what to do- his hands wandered to her head, where he started touching her hair. He knew her skin was soft from her hugs, but he had never really noticed how soft her hair was. He stroked gently, and Bean’s hold tightened on him slightly.<br/><br/>
“Sometimes…” Bean spoke flatly from below him. “I feel like it’s dark. Permanently dark and like the sun is never going to rise again.”<br/><br/>
Elfo shook his head, offering her a smile. “That’s silly, Bean. It’s just what the sun does. It goes away but it always comes back.”<br/><br/>
He felt something wet on the fabric of his trousers.<br/><br/>
“Bean? Are you crying? Did I make you sad?”<br/><br/>
Bean sniffled and raised up her head to look at him. Her eyes were glossy with tears.<br/><br/>
“Can you just hold me a little longer?” She asked.<br/><br/>
“Until the sun comes back up. Or, yanno, longer…” He laughed nervously, running his thumb over a strand of blonde hair he had loosely twisted around his finger.<br/><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>~ The End ~ </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>